Bitter Sweet
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: A case is closed and Danny Taylor goes home. But what happens when he never walks into his apartment? Is someone out to get the FBI? Or Danny? And what happens when people from the missing persons unit start to go missing? Revenge is bitter sweet...
1. Chapter 1

Bitter Sweet

Chapter 1

"_Revenge is sweeter than life itself. So thinks fools."_

–_Juvenal_

Danny Taylor stretched out his arms and legs from the desk he was sitting at. He yawned and looked at the time on a nearby clock. It was almost ten o'clock at night. The only people who would stay at the office at that hour are Jack Malone, Samantha Spade, Vivian Johnson and Martin Fitzgerald; otherwise known as the missing persons unit.

Danny watched as his cursor blinked on the computer screen. He felt so helpless at this point. The person they were looking for had already been missing for a week. The case just seemed so hopeless. _Of course_, Danny thought darkly, _that's what they said about me as a child._

Vivian slowly got up. "I'm going to be heading out." Vivian said before she gathered her coat and purse.

Jack nodded. "'Night Viv," Martin said.

It seemed with each passing minute, someone else would get up and walk away. Eventually Danny was left sitting alone. He filled out a bit of paperwork, but found his mind wondering. He decided it would just be better if he looked at the case in the morning when he was refreshed. Although part of him knew they would soon be calling it quits. This was one case they might not be able to solve.

((-))

Jack Malone had to make the hardest decision of his life. He needed to figure out if he should close the Brown case. It had obviously no leads and it had been a week, but what if…the guy was alive and they just gave up on him? What if…he died when they could have saved him? Even at home Jack couldn't stop thinking about the case. What if…what if...what if…

((-))

Vivian Johnson kissed her son, Reggie, as he went to bed. The world was a cruel place. That's exactly what Vivian saw each day. And that's exactly what Vivian didn't want to happen to her son.

People steal kids like candy in America. Vivian knew that some parents woke up one day and their kids were gone forever. She never, ever wanted that to happen to Reggie. So she was a little careful, but safety never killed anyone.

((-))

Martin Fitzgerald felt slightly bad that they still hadn't found the Brown guy after a week, but that's how it goes. They come and they go. He didn't mean to sound insensitive, but people do die eventually and you can't possibly save anyone.

((-))

Samantha Spade grew frustrated when they weren't able to find a missing person. It was so hard to go up to the family and say 'Sorry, we're giving up. Your family member could still be alive, but we don't have any leads. Have a nice day'. Didn't anyone feel just awful about it besides her?

((-))

As Danny approached his apartment, he automatically knew something was wrong. His hair stood on its ends. He felt as if someone was watching him. The air felt so cold. Danny quickly put the key into the door of his apartment. However, Danny was not quick enough. Someone grabbed Danny from behind. Danny smelt a foul smell and then everything was black…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A new day began with a beautiful sunrise over the New York skyscrapers. Ignoring the urban scenery, Sam quickly walked over to her desk. She was ten minutes late because her alarm clock's battery died. "Hey, where have you been?" Martin asked teasingly. "Trying to get in more beauty sleep or something?"

Sam gave him a small smile. "Ha ha," Sam said sitting down and starting her computer.

Vivian looked around. "Hmm…I wonder where Danny is. He seems to be the only one missing." Vivian pointed out.

Martin shrugged. "Maybe he got stuck in traffic," Martin suggested.

Jack walked in nodding. "That's probably the case. So, let's get started shall we?" Jack said sitting down at the large conference table.

Sam, Martin and Vivian gathered around the table as well. "I've decided that it's no use in pursuing the Brown case. NYPD can investigate if they would like, but the FBI is done." Jack announced.

Sam nodded her approval. She was always thankful she didn't have to make the decisions. She would never give up, but yet she understood what Jack was saying. They couldn't find Brown. "We've got another missing persons case. This one involves a minor…" Jack began as he went into the basic facts. "We need to go to where Macy Duvall was last. She was last seen at a mall."

Martin and Sam quickly got up to go to the mall while Vivian and Jack left to talk to the parents who had reported Macy missing three hours ago.

((-))

Danny slowly awoke to find himself in more darkness. "Hello Danny," A voice greeted from the darkness.

Blinking his eyes, Danny found things were slowly coming into focus. He looked around to find he was in a dimly lit cement room. It was rather damp so Danny guessed he was in a basement or something of that sort. "What happened?" Danny asked slightly slurred.

Someone let out a cruel laugh. "You don't remember Danny?" The voice asked mockingly. "I kidnapped you. And now, you're as good as dead."

Danny attempted to move his arms, but found they were handcuffed. He legs were tied with some sort of plastic. He was sitting up against the cold cement. Danny's head began to clear and his voice now seemed stronger. "Why did you take me?" Danny asked firmly.

A shadowy figure stepped out from the shadows into the small radius of light that one hanging lamp provided. It was a rather tall, trim man. His face was etched in anger. "Don't you dare say you cannot remember!" The man shouted.

Danny was slightly surprised by the man's change of tone. "I…I…I don't remember you." Danny said shakily. "Why? Should I remember you?"

The man quickly walked over to Danny and slapped him in the face. "How dare you forget! How dare you!" The man yelled.

Danny's cheek stung and his eyes were almost watering in pain. "Who am I?" The man began to shout over and over.

"I don't know!" Danny shouted back each time.

The man's voice suddenly became very calm and cold once again. "You don't remember who you put away for life?" The man asked carefully.

Danny didn't say anything. "I can't remember everyone." Danny said at last.

The man laughed. "You'll have days to think about it then." The man said before walking out a wooden door Danny had not noticed before.

((-))

After an hour, Martin became very worried. Danny had not called in sick and he had never been this late before. Martin called Danny's cell phone, but there was no answer. Martin called Danny's home, but again there was no answer. Martin walked into Jack's office. "Jack," Martin began.

Jack looked up tiredly at Martin. "What?" Jack snapped.

"I'm worried about Danny. I've tired to contact him, but he hasn't been answering." Martin said quietly.

Jack suddenly looked concerned. "Take Sam with you to his apartment. If he isn't there, call me ASAP." Jack ordered.

Martin nodded and began to walk out. "I'm sorry I snapped at you Martin." Jack called out.

Martin turned around and smiled. "No problem," Martin said.

((-))

Left in the dim room, Danny felt himself feeling very frightened. What did the man mean by he'd have days to think about it? Was he going to starve him to death? Wasn't he going to kill Danny quickly? There were too many questions.

However, Danny knew one thing, his coworkers, no his _family_, would notice he didn't go to work and that would tip them off. After all, they were the missing persons unit.

((-))

Sam knocked on Danny's apartment door. "Danny, it's me Sam and Martin's with me. We're just checking up on you." Sam said.

There was no answer. "Hey Sam," Martin said pointing to the ground.

Sam looked down to see there was a key. She picked it up. "What do you think?" Sam asked.

"Maybe it's the key to his apartment," Martin suggested.

Sam put the key into Danny's apartment door and the door unlocked. She looked up worriedly at Martin. He already had his cell phone out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack Malone quickly answered his cell phone. It was Martin. Jack knew this could only mean one thing. Danny Taylor was not at home. "I'll be right over with Vivian." Jack responded swiftly.

He was going to abandon the Macy Duvall case and hand it over to another FBI unit. Right now, his only case was finding out where Danny was. Jack told himself that Danny was probably stuck in traffic, but his heart told him something different. Jack found Vivian and they were at Danny's apartment in minutes.

Martin was already waiting for them outside of the apartment building. "We found the key to his apartment right outside his door. Sam and I think he was possibly attacked putting his key into his door." Martin said quickly.

Sam walked over to them. "His car is in the parking lot and the doorman said that he saw Danny come home last night, but he never left." Sam said.

"So we're thinking someone took him out a back door?" Vivian asked.

Sam nodded. "That's what it looks like." Sam answered.

Jack put out his hand. "Wait a minute, we don't even know if Danny's missing yet. All we know is that Danny didn't show up for work today." Jack said.

Vivian sighed. "Jack, Danny hasn't taken a sick day in years. I bet he hasn't taken a vacation in even longer. Something is wrong." Vivian said.

Jack gave them a grim look. "That's what I thought as well." Jack said quietly. "Well, let's talk to people and get some information."

((-))

Danny felt so tired, yet he didn't feel like sleeping. If he slept, then he would be off his guard. So Danny slept for about ten minutes, then stayed awake for ten minutes, then slept for ten more minutes and so on. Time dragged on forever. Danny had no clue what time it was. However, he figured it was long enough for someone to notice something. Hopefully everyone was looking for him.

((-))

"Oh Danny! He's the sweet Cuban boy that works for the FBI, isn't he? Well, I've only met him a few times, but each time I have, he's always helped me. One time it was icy out and I slipped on the ice. Danny was right behind me and he caught me. Oh and another time he helped me with my groceries. He helped water my plants while I was having heart surgery and he even visited me. Danny's such a nice boy. Is he in trouble?" An old woman asked from the doorframe of her apartment.

Martin shook his head. "No, but we haven't seen him in a while, have you?" Martin asked.

The woman shook her head. "No. The last time I saw Danny was yesterday. I locked myself out of my apartment at six in the morning and he was leaving for work. He was able to open the door for me. Wasn't that kind of the boy?" The woman asked.

Martin gave her a weary smile. "Yes, it was. Now did you notice anything odd yesterday?" Martin asked.

The woman again shook her head. "No. Are you a friend of Danny's?" The woman asked.

Martin nodded. "Oh you must adore him!" The woman said. "Danny's like the child I never had."

Martin sighed. "Mrs. White, Danny's missing. If you see him or think of anything else, call me, okay?" Martin said handing the old woman his business card.

The woman nodded. "Find the child for me," The woman said worriedly.

((-))

"Did you notice anything strange last night?" Sam asked a teenage girl.

The girl shrugged. "Not really. Danny's totally cool. He's always helping people and he plays games with us kids. He's not like the other adults in here. It's like he's an older brother to us. He watches out for us. My dad used to hit me, but Danny stopped him and called the police. Now I live with my mom. Danny's just nice like that." The girl said quietly.

Sam smiled. "Thank you." Sam said.

As Sam was leaving, she stopped when she heard the girl calling her. "Hey miss," The girl called.

Sam turned. "Yes?" Sam asked.

"Please find him, okay? I don't know what I'll do without him." The girl said softly.

((-))

"You've got quite the record. Drug possession, assault…the list goes on," Jack said as he looked at a twenty year old man.

The man looked like he hadn't shaved in years. "Yeah well, I cleaned up my act." The man said.

"Do you know a Danny Taylor?" Jack asked.

The man nodded. "Of course I do. I was really wasted one night and I was gonna jump off the building roof top. Danny was up there looking at the view and he stopped me. He got me into a help program and he got me my job at the butcher shop. Danny's great." The man said. "Why? He in some kinda trouble?"

Jack shook his head. "No, he's missing. Did you have something to do with it?" Jack questioned.

"No way! I'd never hurt Danny. He's like a brother to me." The man answered.

((-))

"What can you tell me about Danny Taylor?" Vivian asked the landlord.

The man shrugged. "Not a whole lot. The guy paid his rent on time and was like this total angel. He was always helping neighbors and sappy crap like that. I didn't really talk to him." The man answered.

((-))

Standing in the front of Danny's apartment, the team gathered together. "Did anyone find anything?" Jack asked.

Sam shook her head. "No not really. It seemed as if Danny was a savior to these people. They wouldn't stop talking about how nice he was." Sam said.

Martin sighed. "Yeah. If we ever have to talk to Mrs. White about Danny again, someone else is going to hear about how sweet he is." Martin said.

Jack nodded. "Alright. Vivian, Sam, go back to the office and look up Danny's case files. Look for anyone with a serious grudge." Jack ordered. "Martin and I will look at Danny's apartment and car."

Sam cleared her throat. "What…what about his desk?" Sam asked softly.

An FBI agent's desk is very private. No one goes through another person's desk unless the FBI has given them permission or they're…dead. Jack sighed. "Go through it." Jack ordered.

Sam gave him a small nod. As she was walking away with Vivian she heard a loud bang. It took her a minute for her to realize it was a gunshot. It also took her a minute to notice the blood on her shirt. She started to feel dizzy. She felt so sick and terrified. _What happened?_ Sam thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam was about to pass out when she realized something. The blood was not hers. She looked beside her and Vivian was laying on the ground. "Vivian!" Sam shouted and kneeled beside her. "Vivian! Vivian!"

Sam saw that blood was pouring out of Vivian's stomach gunshot wound. Sam pressed her hands on Vivian's wound. Martin and Jack were instantly beside her. "Call 911!" Sam cried desperately.

It seemed like hours later, but in reality it was only a matter of minutes before an ambulance had arrived on the scene. Vivian was quick transported in an ambulance to the nearest hospital. Jack went with her.

Sam was left standing on the sidewalk with blood on her hands. She didn't know what to do. "Sam?" Martin asked softly putting his hand on her shoulder. "Sam?"

"Huh?" Sam asked confused.

Martin gently guided her to his car. "I think you're in shock. Let me take you home." Martin said softly.

Sam didn't protest. She felt suddenly weak and tired. And scared.

((-))

The wooden door swung open. The man walked back in. "Hello Danny," He greeted. "Do you remember me now?"

Danny shook his head. "No," Danny answered.

The man laughed. "Ah, no matter. Vivian Johnson, she's a friend of yours, right?" The man asked.

Danny looked at him suspiciously. "Why? What have you done to her?" Danny asked.

The man just smiled. "What did you do to her?" Danny shouted in anger repeatedly.

"Oh I just shot her." The man replied at last before he left.

"What do you mean you shot her? Is she okay?" Danny shouted to an empty room.

Danny struggled against his handcuffs in dismay. He became very concerned for Vivian. She had a heart condition. What if she didn't make it? What if she was dead? Danny felt himself breaking out in a cold sweat. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

What if someone that he had known for what seemed like forever, was killed? Danny felt violently ill. It was when he realized it was because of him that Vivian was shot that Danny threw up his stomach contents.

((-))

Sam awoke to find herself in her bed. It took her a minute to remember everything that happened. "Vivian," Sam muttered before jumping up.

Sam looked in her mirror. She saw her light blue sweater and the ugly blood stains all over it. She looked down on the dresser to find a note.

_Sam, _

_You passed out in the car on the way back to your place. I carried you inside and set you in your bed. I cleaned the blood off of your hands with a washcloth. I would have changed your shirt, but I thought that might be a bit odd for you. If you need me, you know my number._

_Martin_

_On second thought, when you wake up, why don't you call me so I know you're okay? Thanks. _

Sam felt terrified. He didn't mention how Vivian was. She quickly put on another shirt and walked out the door. She was going to the office to find out what was going on.

((-))

Martin and Jack simply stared at the note that was delivered to the FBI office minutes ago. "I'll get Sam." Martin said shortly. "We're all in danger."

Jack held him back. "No. I'm not letting you out of my sight. We need to stick together. Call Sam and tell her to come over…" Jack began.

"No need. I'm here." A voice said quietly at the door.

Jack and Martin turned to see Sam standing there in a new shirt. "Sam…" Martin began.

"How's Vivian?" Sam asked interrupting Martin.

"She just got out of surgery. She'll be fine." Jack answered.

Sam sighed with relief. "Sam, we got a note." Martin said quietly.

Sam perked up. "From who?" Sam asked.

Martin showed her the note.

_Me: 2_

_FBI: 0 _

_FBI Agents Left: 3_

_The score is going up. Better watch out because I'm still ahead. _

Sam looked up at Jack and then Martin. "What is this? Some sick joke?" Sam asked.

Jack shook his head. "No, someone dropped this office at the front desk about ten minutes ago." Jack said. "No one saw the person and the security tape didn't catch the person."

"Does this mean he's after all of us?" Sam asked.

Jack nodded. "It appears so." Jack said. "Which is why the three of us aren't leaving each other's sight."

"What are we going to do after work? Have a sleepover?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Jack and Martin didn't say anything. "Oh great! Are you serious?" Sam asked.

"Vivian has several police officers at her hospital room. I think it would be much better if we all were together along with other FBI agents." Jack said shortly.

Sam shrugged. "I guess I could live with that." Sam said.

"The bullet used in Vivian's shooting was from a rifle. It looks like a sniper." Martin said.

"And it looks like whoever took Danny shot Vivian." Jack said.

"Did forensics get anything from the shooting?" Sam asked.

Martin shook his head. "No. The bullet isn't in the registry." Martin answered.

Sam looked at them. "So what are we going to do?" Sam asked.

Jack sighed. "I don't know." Jack muttered. "I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam woke up on Martin's couch and turned over. It had already been a long night and it wasn't over yet. Jack was sleeping in the guest room. They pulled straws and hers was the shortest so she got the couch.

Sam found it hard to sleep. Vivian was going to be alright, but Danny…They didn't even know where Danny was. He could be dead or dying. He could be getting tortured. Sam took a deep breath.

There was a manic on the loose who was terrorizing the missing persons unit. This person was obviously someone they put away or something like that. Sam was trying to think if she got any death threats recently, when she was torn out of her pensive mood.

She heard a creak. A simple creak was all Sam needed to sit up straight and pull her gun. She stood up and began to walk forward when she heard a gun cock. "Drop your weapon agent." A deep voice from behind her commanded.

Sam didn't lower her weapon. "I said lower your weapon or I will be forced to shoot." The voice repeated.

Sam slowly bent down to the ground and set her gun down. She then stood up. "Do not make a sound and do not try anything. I have a silencer and if I shoot you, no one would ever hear. When morning comes, you'll already be dead." The voice said coldly. "Think about that Agent Spade."

Sam felt a man's large hands cuffing her hands together behind her. She knew he had to have put his gun down. She attempted to jerk away when the man grabbed her shoulder and shoved it out of its socket. Sam let out a cry of pain.

"Shut up!" The man hissed. "I said don't try anything."

Sam let a few tears. The man pushed her forward and out of Martin's apartment.

((-))

Martin jumped up. He had heard what sounded like a trapped animal. He quickly pulled out his gun and went towards Jack's room. He saw Jack was also awake and getting his gun. They looked at each other for a split second and then they realized. "Sam!" They shouted together.

Martin and Jack rushed out into the living room to find Sam was not on the couch. Martin and Jack ran out of the apartment onto the street, but no one was on the street. Martin went over to an unmarked car and tapped on the window. An agent unrolled the window. "What can I do for your sir?" The agent asked.

"Did you see anyone leave the apartment?" Martin asked.

The agent shook his head. "No. You two were the only ones to leave for hours." The agent said.

Martin groaned. "What time is it?" Martin asked.

The agent looked at his watch. "Two in the morning," The agent replied.

"Call CSU, FBI agents, NYPD, detectives, dogs, the CIA, anyone. Samantha Spade was taken only minutes ago." Martin said quickly.

The agent looked more alert. He quickly pulled out his cell phone.

((-))

Sam was thrown into a van that casually drove off into the dark night. She found herself drifting in and out of sleep. All she knew was that hours later, she was being dragged out of the van into a house. The man pushed her into the basement where she was put in a dark room. The man shoved her into a wooden chair. "Do you know me?" The man asked.

Sam looked at the man. He was rather tall and quite lean. _If he didn't kidnap me, I might consider going out with him. _Sam thought. "No, I don't know you." Sam said quietly.

The man smiled. "Are you sure Agent Spade? I know you." The man stated.

Sam shook her head. "I assure you. I do not know you." Sam said.

The man laughed. "That's the same answer your little friend gave. As you can see, he's not here anymore." The man said. "Think about it. Remember who I am or else, you and your friend will be seeing each other shortly."

The man walked out of the wooden door and slammed it shut. Sam felt her heart breaking. The man said that Danny wasn't here anymore. What did that mean? Did he already kill Danny? Was Danny dead?

((-))

Jack sighed as he picked up a piece of paper. "Martin," Jack called.

Martin walked over to the coffee table in front of the couch where Sam was sleeping. Jack handed him a piece of paper.

_Me: 3_

_FBI: 0 _

_FBI Agents Left: 2_

_Still behind. Pity. I'm going to have to make a new category soon. _

_FBI Agents Dead: 2 _

_You can't stop me. You can't stop me. You can't stop me. _

Martin turned pale. "What does this mean 'FBI Agents Dead: 2'?" Martin asked. "Does this mean that Sam and Danny are dead?"

Jack looked at Martin sadly. "Yes," Jack said quietly. "It's very possible that Danny and Sam are…are…dead."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Martin sat with his head in his hands. "God!" Martin said in despair.

Jack put his hand on Martin's shoulder. "Of course, the man may be trying to upset us by bluffing us." Jack said. "It's very possible that Danny and Sam are still alive."

"Did CSU find any prints on the last note or this one?" Martin asked.

Jack shook his head. "No," Jack said quietly.

"We better tell Vivian." Martin said.

Jack nodded.

((-))

"Sam's missing too?" Vivian asked surprised.

Jack nodded. "This guy is out to get all of us." Jack said.

"And the note said something about two being dead?" Vivian pressed.

Martin nodded. "We think Sam and Danny are dead." Martin said.

Vivian sighed. "But why? And how?" Vivian asked.

Jack noticed how small Vivian seemed in a hospital bed. _She must be so sick of hospitals by now._ Jack thought darkly. "That's what we're trying to find out." Jack said.

"Why did he shoot me and not kidnap me?" Vivian asked.

Jack rubbed his forehead. "I don't know." Jack answered.

"There are too many questions and not enough time." Martin said. "We're all going to die."

"No we're not." Jack said smiling.

"Yes we are! No where is safe! He got into my _locked _apartment with a ton of FBI agents around and no one saw him! He took Sam and Danny without _anyone _seeing him! He shot Viv and we were all around. We're going to die." Martin said despairingly.

Jack patted his shoulder. "Would it help if you slept in the FBI office?" Jack asked.

Martin shrugged. "It depends. Can this guy get in there too?" Martin asked.

Vivian smiled. "Martin, don't worry. We're going to catch this guy whoever he is." Vivian said.

((-))

Sam got up and started to pace around the room. She hated having her hands behind her back. It was so uncomfortable. Besides, her shoulder was definitely dislocated. She put the pain behind her and tried to figure a way to escape. She could break the door or…Sam stopped herself. She knew she couldn't escape.

Sam was now worried about Danny, Martin, Vivian and Jack. If Danny was dead, this could mean that the man planned on killing all of them. Sam could almost picture some new agent from the FBI knocking on their parent's doors. She could almost hear the 'I'm sorry to tell you this, but…' and she could almost hear the tears. Almost. Luckily if Danny was dead, his parents were dead as well. So the only person to inform was his misfit brother. Sam on the other hand had a mother. A mother she didn't get along with, but a mother none the less.

Jack had his father. Jack also had two kids and an ex-wife. The poor girls would grow up without a father…which wouldn't be too hard because they were already living without a father. Martin had both of his parents. Boy would his big time father be pissed. And Vivian…Sam wasn't sure about Vivian.

She sighed. They would all have one of those huge FBI funerals for being killed in the line of duty. People would be in uniform and in straight lines. People would cry while some people in prison would celebrate.

One thing was for sure, they all weren't going to come out of this ordeal unharmed. No, blood would be shed.

((-))

After arriving at the office, Martin and Jack received a phone call. It was from the hospital that they had just left. Someone climbed up to Vivian's room window and took her. Given, she had put up a fight, but she was still very weak. Again a note was left.

_Me: 3_

_FBI: 0_

_FBI Agents Left: 2_

_FBI Agents Dead: 2 _

_The game is almost over… _

"How come no one noticed?" Jack roared at the agent standing by Vivian's door.

The agent put his hand out. "Wait a minute, I didn't do anything wrong. I stayed out here when I heard a cry for help. I rushed in, but the guy had already taken off in the van." The agent said quickly.

"If you didn't do anything wrong, Vivian would still be here!" Jack yelled.

Martin put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Calm down," Martin hissed.

((-))

Vivian was thrown into a cement room with her hands handcuffed. "Vivian!" A voice cried from the dark.

Vivian laid on the floor tiredly. "Vivian!" The voice called.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Martin and Jack sat in complete silence as they went through thousands of files going back years. They had been going over all the neatly typed black words for hours. It was one in the morning, but Martin and Jack didn't intend to stop. They needed to find Danny, Sam and Vivian before they were killed…if they weren't already. "Wait a minute!" Martin said standing up. "I think I got something."

Jack looked up from his file. "What?" Jack asked.

"This man Paul Getty, he kidnapped three random people and starved them to death. We found him, but the people were already dead. We were able to put him away for life without parole. However, Paul escaped a month ago." Martin said. "And while he was in prison he had frequently talked about killing us."

Jack sighed. "Let's go to his mother's home, father's home, best friend's home. He's got to be some where." Jack said.

"Mother and father are deceased. He didn't have any siblings and from what the cops gathered, he didn't have any friends." Martin said.

Jack rubbed his forehead. "This is definitely our guy." Jack said.

Martin nodded. "I know." Martin said.

Jack yawned. "I talked to my boss. She said we could sleep on the couches here until the guy, no Paul, gets caught." Jack said walking over to a couch.

Martin followed his suit.

((-))

"Vivian?" The scared voice called again.

"It's alright Sam. I'm okay." Vivian replied slowly getting up.

Sam walked into the light. "Here, sit in this chair." Sam said showing her to a chair.

"How are you dear?" Vivian asked.

Sam gave her a small smile. "I'm fine, but I don't think Danny is." Sam muttered.

"What do you mean?" Vivian asked concerned.

Sam quickly told Vivian what the man told her. "He keeps asking if I know him." Sam said.

Vivian nodded. "We should know him. His name is Paul Getty. He starved three people to death." Vivian said.

Sam thought for a minute. "Oh yes! That happened years ago though, didn't it?" Sam asked.

Vivian nodded. "As for Danny, I'm sure he's fine." Vivian reassured her.

Sam smiled widely. "I'm glad you're here." Sam said.

Vivian smiled back. "Yes dear, but I wish I wasn't here. Not that I would want to be with you…" Vivian said.

"I understand." Sam said laughing.

((-))

In the morning, Jack and Martin alerted all the law enforcement agencies in the US. They sent photos of Paul Getty to stores, newspapers, to anyone that would listen. It was all over the news. Jack informed the border patrol as well in case Paul tried to flee. If Paul even walked to get the newspaper in the front of his house or wherever he was staying, Jack wanted someone to recognize him.

Martin was currently trying to figure out where Paul could possibly be staying. Things were finally going well.

((-))

"Do you think he'll kill us?" Sam asked.

"He claims he already killed two FBI agents. We thought you were one of them, but I guess not." Vivian said.

Sam closed her eyes as she leaned against the wall. "Vivian, I don't feel well. I think I'm going to sleep for a while." Sam said before her world was black.

((-))

Martin heard his cell phone ring. "Fitzgerald…Someone dropped a letter off for me? Sure…I'll be right down." Martin said before he hung up.

"What was that about?" Jack asked.

Martin shrugged. "I don't know. Apparently someone dropped off a letter for me at the front desk." Martin said.

"I would come with you, but I have to call the mayor…" Jack began.

Martin smiled. "Don't worry. No one is going to snatch me in the middle of an FBI building." Martin said.

Jack smiled back. "If you don't come back in ten minutes, I will send a search party after you." Jack said.

Martin smiled widely. "Don't worry." Martin insisted.

((-))

When Martin received the letter, he found it was blank. He knew something was wrong at that point. He quickly pulled out his gun and looked around. There was no one around. He felt an odd prick in his arm.

_Don't worry. Don't worry. Don't worry. _Martin thought before he could think no more and was drawn into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N- Just stick with this chapter. The end of this chapter is much better than the middle. Thanks!

Jack found himself about to faint. Danny Taylor, Samantha Spade, Vivian Johnson and Martin Fitzgerald. All gone. All missing. It's like they were gone…without a trace.

Jack found a letter on his desk.

_Me: 4_

_Jack Malone: 0 _

_FBI Agents Left: 1- Jack Malone_

_FBI Agents Dead: 4 _

_Jack, it's seems you've failed your team. How come you couldn't find them in time? Danny, he begged me not to kill him. Sam? She struggled hard, but it wasn't enough. Vivian attempted to talk me out of it. She was telling me about how I could be saved and that crap. As you can tell, it didn't work. Martin was going on about how his father was some hot shot in Washington and he could help me. I shot each one of them and watched them bleed to death. Sam took nearly twenty minutes to die! No matter, you're the only one I cared about. How does it feel to be accused and hated? You, Jack Malone, are alone! When you die, no one is going to miss you. In fact, I'll be honored for getting you off the street. It's just you and me Jackie. Just you and me. _

Jack felt very ill after reading the note. Was it his fault that his team was dead? What would he tell Sam's mother? Or Martin's father? Or Danny's brother? Or Vivian's son? Was his team even dead? Paul Getty could be trying to scare him and if so, he did a hell of a job doing it. Jack was terrified and deeply saddened. "Did I fail you?" Jack whispered looking at the note again.

((-))

Days passed until they found the bodies of Danny Taylor, Samantha Spade, Vivian Johnson and Martin Fitzgerald. Jack remembered having to tell the family members.

---Flashback---

"I'm so sorry to tell you this Mr. Johnson, but Vivian…Vivian was found dead ten minutes ago." Jack said trying to hold down his own emotions.

Vivian's husband looked distraught. "What? I thought she was just missing." Mr. Johnson said beginning to cry.

Jack swallowed. "She was, but then the man killed her…" Jack said fading off.

"Why didn't you find her in time?" Mr. Johnson shouted. "How is Reggie going to live without his mother? This is all your fault!"

((-))

"I'm sorry to tell you this Mr. Fitzgerald, but Martin was found dead fifteen minutes ago." Jack said quietly.

"Excuse me? My son…is dead?" Mr. Fitzgerald asked.

Jack gave him a grave nod. "My wife is at home. She…she's going to be heartbroken. Martin was our life." Mr. Fitzgerald said quietly. "Weren't you supposed to find him? Why didn't you?"

((-))

"I'm sorry to tell you this Mrs. Spade, but Samantha was found dead twenty minutes ago." Jack said.

The woman nodded with tears. "I figured something like this would happen." Mrs. Spade said. "Sam was always getting herself in trouble."

((-))

"I'm sorry to tell you this Rafael, but your brother Danny was found dead a half-hour ago." Jack said.

The man made no response. It was as if he didn't even care.

---End Flashback---

Jack was now standing over Sam's grave putting poppy flowers. He remembered the funeral. Everyone was crying and the FBI agents were standing in their straight lines…

((-))

Jack awoke suddenly. He found himself looking at the note. _It was just nightmare._ Jack thought with relief. _Thank God! I can still find them in time. _

A/N- See? It was all a dream. Thank goodness!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jack spent the next day in a daze. He worked day and night following every lead and every tip, but they all led to nothing. He became more and more desperate to find his team.

It was late the night two days later when Jack was approached by his boss. He didn't talk to Misty Sullivan much, but she always watched Jack carefully. "Jack, I'm going to be going straight to the point. I know you want to find your team back and I want nothing more for this monster to be brought to justice, but I can't have you working alone. So, I'm offering for you to have five other agents for a week. If you can't find any solid evidence or find your team, I'm afraid we'll have to leave the case alone." The woman said carefully.

"What? Is this how we treat our agents who risk their lives everyday? We give them a week and then throw them away?" Jack shouted.

The woman raised her hands in defense. "Sorry, but that's the way it is." The woman said before walking away.

Jack rested his head in his hands. _I failed all of them. _Jack thought repeatedly. _I failed each and everyone person in my team. They trusted me. And I failed them. _

((-))

In the beginning Danny had a lot of faith. He planned on escaping and running to freedom. Danny knew that Jack and everyone were looking for him. But now, nearly two weeks later, Danny didn't want to live anymore. He wasn't guilt ridden anymore. He simply didn't care. He just gave up.

Danny never quit. He always tried, but after two weeks of eating moldy food every three days and have dirty water every day, he didn't feel like trying anymore. He had been tortured mentally and physically. His skin was burnt, his ribs felt like they were broken and his whole body ached. He knew he had many broken bones and other injuries. He just didn't care anymore. When his kidnapper came back, Danny was going to tell him. He was going to tell the man to just shoot him. Death would be bliss after all of this…

((-))

Martin was thrown into the dark cell with Sam and Vivian. "Are you alright?" Martin asked concerned.

Vivian and Sam nodded. "We're fine." Vivian answered.

"Where's Danny?" Martin asked.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. We haven't heard or seen him. The man hinted that Danny's already dead." Sam said with tears in her eyes.

Martin smiled. "Well he also said you were dead, so he could be lying." Martin said trying to comfort Sam.

Sam shook her head. "I doubt it." Sam said quietly.

((-))

Danny closed his eyes. He just wanted to die. Was that too much to ask? "Please, just take me…I don't want to suffer anymore. Please God!" Danny moaned. "Please take me!"

Danny heard the door swing open. "Not yet Danny. I'll kill you in as soon as I call your friend. Jack Malone." A cold voice said.

Danny opened his eyes. His vision was blurry. "No…don't make me wait. Just kill me now. Please! Just shoot me!" Danny begged.

The man laughed before slamming the door shut.

((-))

The man walked into the room where Martin, Vivian and Sam were being held captive. "Do you have any last wishes?" The man asked coldly.

"No. Should we…Paul Getty?" Martin challenged.

Paul smiled. "Good job Agent. You should be very concerned for your life. You see, I'm going to call up your boss. He's going to come over here and I will then shoot him to his death." Paul said laughing. "Ah, then I will walk down here and shoot all of you."

Sam couldn't believe how…cruel a person could be. "Goodbye," Paul said before he walked away.

Sam closed her eyes. "I guess this is really the end." Sam said quietly.

Vivian shook her head. "No Sam, don't think that way. This isn't the end. Jack's going to come with back up and he'll save us, okay?" Vivian said.

"Right. He's going to come with back up when he thinks we're dead." Martin said sighing. "Viv, Sam's right. I don't think we're going to see tomorrow."

((-))

Tears started flowing down Jack's cheek. Jack's cell phone rang. He didn't even feel like answering. He just felt like giving up. "Malone," Jack said quietly.

"Hello Jack," A cold voice muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jack was automatically silent. "How are you Jackie?" Paul's voice taunted.

"Where are you?" Jack asked quietly.

Paul sighed. "Where would the fun be if I told you?" Paul asked. "Come on Jack, figure it out."

Jack felt like sobbing. "Come on Paul, just tell me. I haven't slept in ages. Just give me a break." Jack said coldly.

Paul gave a disappointed sigh. "I thought you were smarter than that Jack. Oh well. I'm so looking forward to seeing you; I think I'll tell you where I'm at. But be warned, bring back-up and I will kill you." Paul said.

Surprisingly, Paul gave him the address of where he was staying. Jack found this far too odd. He called for back-up. He knew Paul was up to something.

((-))

Jack knocked on the door to an old house. "I'm in the living room Jack." A cold voice came from the inside.

Jack slowly opened the door and scanned the area with his gun. He then walked into the living room with his gun drawn. "Give it up Paul," Jack called into the dark room.

"Do you want to know why I did it Jack?" Paul's sad voice asked.

Jack looked around, but he could not see Paul. "Why?" Jack asked.

"I did it because I wanted you to understand. I wanted to you know what it's like to not have control of your life." Paul said.

"But you did have control of your life. You killed three innocent people." Jack said.

Paul walked out of the shadows with his gun drawn. "Really? I thought I just got done killing four more." Paul said. "And I'm about to kill one more…"

Paul was about to pull the trigger when Jack shot him twice in the chest. Paul staggered to the floor and a pool of blood formed around him. The SWAT team entered and began clearing rooms. Jack walked down to the basement to find two wooden doors. Jack opened one. "Don't kill us! You shot Jack…" Martin shouted, but stopped when he saw it was Jack.

"He tried to shoot me." Jack said rushing over to them holstering his gun. "Are any of you hurt?"

Sam nodded. "I think I dislocated my shoulder." Sam said.

"Vivian?" Jack asked.

Vivian smiled. "I'm fine." Vivian said.

Jack looked at them. "How are we going to get these handcuffs off?" Jack muttered.

"I was hoping you would tell us." Martin said.

Jack looked at them. "Where's Danny?" Jack asked concerned.

Sam's eyes started watering. "Paul told me that I gave the same response Danny did and he said I didn't see him around, did I? That made me think he was…dead." Sam said starting to cry.

Jack stood up. "The paramedics are coming down here. I'll be back as soon as I look around, okay?" Jack said gently.

Vivian nodded as did Martin and Sam. Jack walked out of the first cement room and looked at the other closed wooden door. Jack carefully opened it. "Just kill me already!" A scared voice shouted. "Just stop making me suffer!"

Jack quickly rushed it. "Danny!" Jack said concerned. "Danny!"

Jack found that Danny was curled in a ball in the far corner. "Danny, it's me Jack. It's going to be alright." Jack said as he slowly approached Danny with his hand extended.

Danny slowly opened his eyes. "Jack?" Danny asked quietly.

Jack nodded as he put his hand on Danny's shoulder to help him up. "I'm here." Jack said gently.

Jack was surprised at how bony Danny felt. Danny started speaking quickly in Spanish. "Danny, Danny…I can't understand you." Jack said softly.

Danny started letting out sobs that shook his whole body. "I just hurt so much Jack…" Danny said weakly.

"We need a medic in here!" Jack shouted. "Just hold on Danny. Everything is fine."

Danny started to close his eyes. "No Danny, I need you to stay awake. Can you do that?" Jack asked.

"No. I'm so tired Jack…" Danny said.

Danny's voice just about broke Jack's heart. "I know Danny, but you have to stay awake for a little longer. After that, you can sleep all you want." Jack said gently.

Sam, Martin and Vivian watched from the doorway as two paramedics ran into the room. "Damn! This is bad!" One paramedic swore. "What's his name?"

"Danny Taylor," Jack answered automatically.

The paramedics loaded Danny onto a stretcher and wheeled him away. "Sam, go with them and get your arm checked out." Jack ordered.

Sam nodded and ran after them. Jack noticed Martin, Vivian and Sam were no longer wearing handcuffs. "How did you get them off?" Jack asked.

"Someone picked them open for us." Martin responded. "How's Danny?"

Jack swallowed. "Uh…not good. When I came in, he was begging me to kill him and make the suffering stop." Jack said.

"Oh no…" Vivian said concerned.

Jack looked at the two of them. "I want both of you to go to the hospital as well to get checked out, okay?" Jack asked. "I'll drive you."

((-))

Sam watched as the paramedics were trying to save Danny. Danny died a few times, but the paramedics were able to get him back. But Sam knew. Danny was too damaged. He didn't have any will to live. He was too hurt. Danny most likely wouldn't make the night…

A/N- Sorry I won't be able to update for about a week. I'm going to be away. I'm so sorry. I promise as soon as I get back, I'll be typing like the wind. Thank you for reading this story and once again, sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jack sat in the hospital waiting room. Martin and Vivian were getting checked out. Since Vivian was in the hospital when she was taken, she would most likely have to return. Jack didn't know how Martin was, but he appeared to be fine. Sam would probably have to spend a few nights in the hospital until her arm was better. Danny… Jack stopped there. Danny would defiantly have to spend some time in the hospital.

There were times when Jack Malone felt so alone. This was one of those times. He got to them, but not in time. They were already hurting and dying. Jack watched as Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald, Mrs. Spade and Mr. Johnson and Reggie rush inside. "Where's my son?" Mr. Fitzgerald asked.

"Where's mom? Is she okay?" Reggie asked.

"Where Sam?" Mrs. Spade asked quickly.

Jack noticed that no one came in for Danny. It was like no one cared. "I…I don't know." Jack admitted. "They were brought in to the ER an hour ago."

A nurse walked out from behind the nurse's desk. "Hello. I think I can answer some of your questions. Ms. Spade has a dislocated shoulder. We fixed it up for her and I think she can go home tonight. Mr. Fitzgerald is fine. He can go home right now. Mrs. Johnson had a bullet wound before she was kidnapped so we would like to keep her for at least the night. She may have to stay a few more days." A nurse said with a gentle smile.

Martin walked out just as she said that. "Marty!" Mrs. Fitzgerald shouted as she ran over to him and hugged him. "I was so worried!"

"I'm alright mom." Martin said shortly.

Mrs. Fitzgerald ushered Martin away. "You're going to come home to Washington until you feel better…" Mrs. Fitzgerald began.

Martin shook his head. "No. I'm stay here." Martin said firmly. "How's Danny?"

Jack looked up at Martin and shrugged. "They haven't told me yet." Jack said quietly.

Martin closed his eyes. "Everyone else is okay, right?" Martin asked.

Jack gave him a slight nod. "Yes, it appears that way." Jack said.

Mrs. Spade sighed. "Well if Sam is alright, I'll be leaving now." Mrs. Spade said before she left.

Martin and Jack exchanged sad glances. Sam's mother didn't really care about her. "Martin, do you want us to drive you home?" Mr. Fitzgerald asked.

Martin shook his head. "No, I'm going to wait here with Jack." Martin said.

Mr. Fitzgerald nodded. He shook Jack's hand. "Thank you for bringing him home safe." Mr. Fitzgerald said.

Jack gave him a small smile. "You're welcome," Jack muttered.

"If you need us, just call." Mr. Fitzgerald said before leaving with his wife.

Mr. Johnson and Reggie had already gone to see Vivian in her room. Jack walked up to the nurse's station. "Can we see Samantha Spade?" Jack asked.

The nurse nodded. "Of course. Her room is 213. It's right down that way." The nurse said pointing down a hall.

Jack smiled and thanked her. Martin followed Jack down the hall. He knocked on the door. "Come in," A tired voice replied.

Jack and Martin walked in to see Sam straightening her bed. Her right arm was in a sling. "What are you doing?" Martin asked.

Sam smiled. "I'm cleaning up the room Martin." Sam said gently.

"I know that, but why?" Martin asked.

Sam gave an even wider smile. "I've been cleared by the doctor to go home. I just have to come back this Friday and a few more times to check up on how my arm is doing, but everything looks fine. What about you?" Sam asked.

Martin shrugged. "I'm fine. I can go home as well." Martin said.

Sam's smile suddenly faded. "And Vivian?" Sam asked breathlessly.

"She's fine. They just want to keep her for a night or two to make sure her wound hasn't gotten infected." Jack answered.

Sam sighed with relief. She looked at Jack and then at Martin. "What about Danny?" Sam asked.

Jack sighed. "We don't know anything about Danny yet." Jack responded.

Sam looked slightly upset. "Well, can we see Vivian?" Sam asked.

Jack nodded. "I think she's a few doors down." Jack said walking out with Sam and Martin following him.

Jack knocked on room 216. "Come in," A light voice called.

Martin and Sam walked in before Jack did. Vivian was lying on the bed smiling. Reggie and Mr. Johnson were sitting beside her bed. "Hello Viv, how are you?" Jack asked.

Vivian smiled. "I'm alright." Vivian responded. "I see you two are doing well."

She was regarding Sam and Martin. "Yes, we are. We've been cleared to leave." Martin said.

Vivian nodded. "How is Danny?" Vivian asked.

Jack didn't feel like answering this question again. "We don't know." Martin replied.

Vivian gave a slight nod. "Reggie was telling me how glad his is that you found me." Vivian said changing the subject.

Reggie nodded. "Thank you Mr. Malone for finding my mother. Even though I yelled at her the day she went missing, I didn't mean it. I was just really mad that I couldn't go over to Roger's." Reggie said quickly.

Jack smiled. "I'm glad I found your mother too." Jack said.

Sam noticed that Vivian was looking rather tired. "We better get going. Get well Viv," Sam said softly.

Martin and Jack also expressed their wishes for her to get well and then left. Jack looked at Martin and Sam. "You two look terrible. Go home and get some rest. I don't expect any of you back to work before two weeks." Jack said.

Sam let out a sound of surprised. "Two weeks? That's forever! And what about Danny? We can't leave until we find out about Danny." Sam said firmly.

"Yes you can. It's late and you looked exhausted. As soon as I get word about Danny, I'll call you." Jack said. "I promise."

Martin and Sam exchanged looks. "Well…alright." Martin said.

Jack smiled. "Let me get you a cab…" Jack began.

Sam shook her head. "I think we can handle getting a cab Jack." Sam snapped.

Sam bowed her head. "I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean to be so touchy." Sam said.

Jack gave her a small smile. "It's alright. This is why I want you to go home to get some rest. It's been a very long time since you've slept." Jack said. "See you both in two weeks. If you need me at any time, just call."

Martin and Sam nodded before leaving the hospital. Jack simply sat waiting for news on Danny. He would wait for days in he had to, but he was going to make sure Danny was going to be alright and he was also going to make sure Danny wasn't alone. He knew what it was like to be alone and it wasn't a good feeling.

A/N- Sorry I won't be able to update for about a week. I'm going to be away. I'm so sorry. I promise as soon as I get back, I'll be typing like the wind. Thank you for reading this story and once again, sorry.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Time felt like it had no meaning. It came and then it went, but all the while, Jack was still waiting, still wondering and still worrying. "Mr. Malone?" A male doctor asked as he walked out from another hall.

Jack jumped up. "Yes?" Jack asked.

"Are you here for Daniel Taylor?" The doctor asked.

Jack nodded quickly. "Yes," Jack answered suddenly feeling alert.

The doctor sighed. "Daniel has had severe trauma to his entire body. He's malnourished and dehydrated. He also has a broken collar bone, several broken ribs, a broken foot and arm. He has some internal bleeding that we managed to stop and a collapsed lung. However, those are the least of our worries." The doctor said gravely.

Jack could almost feel his heart stop. "What do you mean?" Jack asked worriedly.

The doctor looked Jack deep in the eye. "He has suffered major head trauma." The doctor said. "Daniel is in a coma."

((-))

Flashback 

"_Daniel! Why in the hell did you break the glass?" Danny's drunken father yelled. _

_A seven year old Danny backed up until he was in a corner. "I didn't mean to do it papa!" Danny screamed in fear. "It was an accident!" _

"_Everything is an accident with you damn kids! How's this for an accident?" Danny's father asked throwing beer bottles at Danny until Danny fell to the floor embedded with glass. _

_((-))_

"_Danny…oh my sweet Danny…why are you crying?" Danny's mother asked holding a five year old Danny. _

_Danny was crying. "Papa…he hit me…" Danny said quietly. _

_Danny's mother stoked his hair until Danny stopped crying. "Hush sweetie, tomorrow is a new day and everything will be alright." Danny's mother said in a comforting voice. _

_((-))_

"_You stupid cow…" Danny's father was yelling at Danny's mother while he was driving intoxicated. _

"_Papa, watch the road!" An eleven year old Danny shouted. _

_Danny's father turned around to yell at Danny when the car swerved and glass shattered. _

End Flashback

((-))

Jack's heart broke when he walked into Danny's room. There was a pale body hooked up with a thousand machines and wires coming out of it. As Jack dared to get closer, he thought it was obviously a mistake. This couldn't have been Danny. Jack was now standing at the bedside of the body. Jack felt like throwing up when he saw that it was indeed Danny. "My God!" Jack exclaimed.

Those were the only words Jack could get out. It was a scary thought that if Danny wasn't hooked up to all those machines…Danny wouldn't be alive. Jack didn't know what to do. He felt so helpless. Danny was practically dying and he couldn't do anything about it. Jack felt like he needed someone there with him, but he didn't want to bother Sam, Martin or Vivian. "Danny…" Jack muttered.

((-))

Flashback

"_El Cruz Rojo!" One of Danny's friends shouted laughing. _

_A fourteen year old Danny laughed back. El Cruz Rojo meant The Red Cross in Spanish. "It'll be so fun to mix up the vials. People won't know what hit them!" Danny shouted grinning. _

_Danny's friend grinned back. "Let's do it!" Danny's friend said before shattering the window to the Red Cross building. _

_((-))_

_A sixteen year old Danny sat in a holding cell. He had just stolen a beautiful 1967 Mustang. Unfortunately, when Danny started the engine, he found it didn't work. The car's owner rushed out of the garage when he heard a loud noise. The owner called the police and Danny was arrested. _

_Within minutes, a chubby police officer hauled Danny into an interrogation room. "You're going to rot in jail," Was the first thing the police officer said. _

_Danny put up his hands. "No English," Danny muttered before speaking quickly in Spanish. _

_There were times when Danny loved being bilingual. However, when the police officer replied back in Spanish, Danny knew he was in trouble. _

_((-))_

_An eighteen year old Danny sat in his dirty apartment holding a beer bottle. "God, I am soooo wasted," Danny muttered before throwing up on his trash littered floor. _

End Flashback

((-))

Jack sat beside Danny's bed and it was only then did he notice it was three o'clock in the morning. He decided that he would call Sam and Martin at a later time. They had already been through so much. "Danny, I really hope you're going to be okay. You're such a caring person. We talked to some of your neighbors and they all said how kind you were." Jack muttered before he started to find himself falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jack awoke to hear the soft beeping of a heart monitor. He looked around and found himself sitting beside Danny's bedside. Jack saw a clock that read ten AM. He sighed realizing that he would have to tell Vivian about Danny as well as calling Sam and Martin. Jack slowly stood up. "Danny, I don't want to leave you and I'm not going to. I just need to quickly go down to Vivian's room to tell her about you. I have to call Sam and Martin too. I'll only be about ten minutes. I'll be back." Jack said gently to the motionless figure.

Jack sighed. He wondered if Danny could even hear him. Jack walked out of Danny's room and made his way down to Vivian's. He knocked on the door. "Come in," Vivian's voice replied.

Jack walked in to see Vivian sitting on her bed reading a book. "Vivian…" Jack started quietly.

Vivian suddenly noticed the tone of Jack's weary voice. "Come sit down Jack." Vivian motioned to a chair next to her bed.

Jack shook his head. "Viv…Danny…he's not doing too well." Jack croaked.

"Jack, what's wrong with Danny?" Vivian asked softly.

Jack looked into her eyes. "He's in a coma." Jack replied.

Vivian let out a slight gasp. "Jack come sit down," Vivian insisted.

Jack shook his head again. "No, I've got to call Sam and Martin to tell them. Then I need to get back to Danny." Jack said.

Vivian looked over Jack. His clothes were wrinkled and his face was tired. "Jack, are those the same clothes you were wearing yesterday?" Vivian asked gently.

Jack looked down. "I guess so," Jack responded.

"Did you spend the night here?" Vivian pressed softly.

Jack nodded. "I stayed with Danny." Jack answered.

Vivian looked at Jack sadly. "Jack, I want you to go home. Get some rest on a real bed, eat something, shower, change your clothes and relax for a while." Vivian said gently.

Jack shook his head. "I can't Viv." Jack said.

"Why?" Vivian asked softly.

Jack shrugged. "I told Danny I wouldn't leave him alone." Jack answered so quietly that Vivian could barely hear him.

"Oh Jack! None of this is your fault…" Vivian exclaimed gently.

Jack sighed. "I have to call Sam and Martin." Jack said before walking out Vivian's room.

((-))

Sam was sitting at home bored out of her mind. She couldn't believe Jack put both her and Martin on sick leave for two weeks. She was already having trouble not working for just one day. Sam was flipping through the channels when her phone rang.

As soon as Sam answered it and heard what Jack had to say she wished she hadn't answered it. "I'll be right over," Sam said quickly before hanging her phone up.

She was going to the hospital and nothing was going to stop her.

((-))

Martin was home reading when he got the phone call about Danny. He was so shocked and terrified he could barely think straight. He knew he needed to get down to the hospital and fast, but he forgot to bring his subway card. So he had to run back to his apartment.

Martin was more than concerned for his friend…he was worried to death.

((-))

Jack sat in Danny's hospital room when Sam and Martin rushed in. "How is he?" Sam asked worriedly.

"He's state hasn't changed." Jack replied in a monotone voice.

Sam and Martin stood beside Danny's bed along with Jack. "Do…do the doctors have any idea on when he's going to get better?" Martin asked struggling with his emotions.

Jack shook his head. "No," Jack answered. "He could be like this for years or he could wake up in a few minutes. It's hard to tell."

"You still haven't gone home?" A voice asked at the door.

Sam, Martin and Jack turned to see Vivian standing there in her hospital gown. "What are you doing out of bed?" Jack asked concerned.

"I'm leaving tonight and the doctors think it would be good if I walk around a bit. However, you still haven't answered my question." Vivian said.

Sam looked confused. "What do you mean Vivian?" Sam asked.

Vivian sighed. "Jack hasn't left this hospital since he brought us in yesterday." Vivian answered.

Sam looked at Jack. "Is that right?" Sam asked.

Jack shrugged. "I guess so," Jack answered.

"Have you eaten anything?" Martin asked.

Jack shook his head. "I don't think so." Jack admitted.

"You can't go on doing this Jack." Sam insisted. "Please go home."

Jack didn't say anything. "Jack, this is what I want you to do. I want you to go home and get some rest. Then I want you to see our in-house physiatrist. Can you do that?" Vivian asked gently.

Jack looked at her. "Aren't I the boss?" Jack muttered with a small smile.

"Aren't I the senior agent?" Vivian challenged. "Now please Jack! Please just go home for your own sake!"

"Will someone stay here with Danny?" Jack asked.

Sam nodded. "Of course! I'll stay with him." Sam said.

Jack nodded. "Alright, I'll go home." Jack said giving Danny one last look before walking out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Two Weeks Later

After two weeks of nothing, Sam, Martin, Vivian and Jack were all eager to go back to work. However, before they were allowed back into the field, they had to go through extensive mental therapy with the in-house physiatrist. So until then, they were on desk duty.

Everyone hated desk duty because all you did for eight hours was work on paperwork. Sam for one was grateful to be on desk duty because she thought it was much better than sitting home doing nothing.

When Jack first walked into his office he found that it was covered with get-well cards and flowers. Jack walked into the bullpen and saw that each agent's desk was decorated the same way. Sam was sitting at her desk reading some of her get-well cards. "This was really sweet of the other agents." Sam pointed out to Vivian who was arranging her flowers.

Vivian smiled and nodded. "It was very nice of them." Vivian agreed.

Martin sighed. "Unfortunately, Martha Wilcox, from the white collar crime division, took the opportunity to ask me out on a date." Martin said with a small smile.

"The one with the bucked teeth?" Sam asked.

Martin nodded. "The one and the only," Martin said laughing.

Vivian smiled widely, but then her smile disappeared when she looked over at one desk. The desk was covered with flowers, a bible, pictures, cards and one candle that was lit. None of the other agents had a candle. It was because that desk was Danny's desk. Martin's laughter suddenly stopped and Sam's smile was replaced with a sad face.

Danny was still in a coma. The doctors were very weary about Danny's condition. They said it was almost hopeless at this point. They suggested that they pull the plug because Danny wasn't going to get better. But it was up to Jack. Danny trusted Jack with his life and told him if he was on life support to do whatever Jack thought necessary. Jack couldn't bring himself to pull the plug, but he couldn't stand having Danny suffer. So he decided to wait in silence. If Danny didn't wake up in another week, he would sign a wavier to turn off the life support.

It was perhaps the hardest decision that Jack ever had to make, but Sam, Martin and Vivian were all behind him. Danny wouldn't want to suffer anymore than he already did.

((-))

Sam, Martin, Vivian and Jack all worked in silence as they did their paperwork. Martin left to go home and then Vivian and then Sam until Jack was sitting alone in the dark office. It was ten o'clock at night and Jack knew he should start heading home.

As Jack began to leave, he noticed that the only light was the candle left on Danny's desk. Jack watched as the candle's flame danced in the darkness until suddenly it died out…leaving Jack's soul in darkness for when the flame died, so did Jack's hope.

**The End…For Now**

Disclaimer: I do not own Without a Trace.

A/N- Don't worry! There is no way I would leave such a cliffhanger without writing a sequel. The sequel will be called **From Dark to Light**. Look for it soon! I hope you liked this story. If you did, check out my other stories!

Kylie Anderson


End file.
